Struck By You
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: Rude hates to go clubbing and dancing above all else, but when Tseng and Rufus drag him along, all he can think is that he'd rather die. Well, maybe someone can change his mind before the night is over. Edited and changed slightly!


I don't own any of the characters, but I loves them so much.  


* * *

Music blared throughout the club, the bass seeming to beat along with each heart beat as if it was the heart beat. Bodies swayed to the music in a sensual dance that had no beginning or end and followed no same pattern.

It was a club meant for people to dance in and enjoy themselves as flashing lights shone down on everyone in bright neon colors as fog slid around their legs on the dance floor. It even had a full bar for the thirsty dancers. One seemed to be making full use of the bar as he stood there alone watching the dancers.

Rude glared down at the beer in his hand. Why had he let them drag him to this stupid club? So a big mission had been completed with out anything going wrong, did that mean he had to be dragged to a club to celebrate?

He'd lost track of Rufus and Tseng a while ago in the throng of the dancers and could only spot one or two of the other Turks who had come with them. He drowned the rest of the beer in one gulp and set it on the counter, motioning for the bartender to give him another one.

He always felt awkward when he was out in public, even when no one seemed to notice him. Though how someone would miss his huge form in a black suit and shades with his baldhead as a shiny beacon was beyond him, but he had noticed that some people just didn't notice anything.

He sighed, pushing his shades back up the bridge of his nose as they slide down. This was one of those times that either no one noticed him or everyone noticed him. At that moment, he just wanted to go home and lie down and sleep, but he had decided to come in Tseng's car and had left his back at the Shinra building and it just seemed to long of a walk at the moment.

Sighing again, he took a long drag of his beer and turned around to the bar, sitting on the nearest stool. It was going to be a long night for him again and he might as well make himself comfortable.

He'd been sitting at the bar for about ten minutes before he noticed the feeling of someone watching him. Deciding to ignore it he continued to stare at his beer bottle and tune out the blaring music.

It was still there twenty minutes later and he was already on his third beer. Deciding to find out who was staring at him, he turned back around on his stool and look around the dance floor.

At first he couldn't see anyone with the dance floor so packed. He searched to the left and right, but no one was staring at him from either direction. He looked strait ahead, but the mass of bodies in front of him gave him no glimpse of who it was, and than they seemed to sense his need and parted slightly.

The first thing he noticed was bright flaming red hair that seemed to glow in the flashing lights of the club. He was shocked that someone's hair could be so red. He traveled down to the face noticing a pair of goggles kept his hair partially out of his face and stopped as his eyes caught him.

They seemed to mesmerize him as he stared into them. They were a bright shade of green with flecks of darker green in them and than he glanced lower and noticed the scars under each eye. His mind screamed out dangerous, but he ignored it for the moment, instead looking back at his eyes.

He had a smirk on his face as he stood up slowly, sauntering over to his position as he watched transfixed. His body swayed slowly to the music as if it was habit. He was wearing black close fitting jeans that hugged his hips. He wore a tank top of a dark green that seemed to cling to his upper body like a second skin and stopped a few inched above his jeans and displayed a large amount of creamy skin.

He didn't realize he had been staring at him until he stopped in front of him, smiling down at his stunned face. "It's not polite to stare, you know." His voice seemed to purr as he stood there.

Rude felt his face flush and was glad for his dark skin and that it where he sat was shadowy where he sat. He took a sip of his beer to wet his suddenly dry throat before he said nervously, "Look who's talking." The red head laughed and smiled again. He reached up and grabbed his shades.

"So what is a handsome guy like you doing all alone over here?" Rude flushed again, not sure what to say to that and snatched them back. "You should be dancing."

"I don't dance." He said flatly, putting an end to the subject.

"Have you ever tried? Come on, I'll dance with you and it can even be in the back in the darker part of the club." He turned the full power of his puppy dog eyes on him and Rude felt his resolve melting away in their heat.

"I…I don't…know how to dance." He finally spit it out as his face warmed and he looked away.

He stared at Rude for a moment and than started to laugh, but tried to cover it. Unable to help it, he continued to laugh until he finally ran out of breath. "Is that all? You don't have to know how to dance, you just move to the music, let your body guild you." He reached down and plucked the bottle from Rude's hand and set it on the counter behind him.

Grabbing his tie, be pulled him off the bar stool, leading him like a dog on a leash to the back of the club, where others were dancing in the shadows. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he turned and stood in front of him, the lights behind them brightening his face every time the flashed.

He jumped when he felt him pull his hands forward and wrapped them around his waist and wrapped his arms around Rude's neck. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "just let our bodies feel the beat." He shivered as his warm breath brushed his ear. He glanced down and saw his smirking face.

He than started to sway, slowly at first to show Rude what he meant by let his body feel the beat. He tried to copy him and was surprised at how easy it was, to just let go. They just stood there and danced, their movements increasing in speed, as he grew more confident.

He'd lost all track of time and he didn't know how long they had been dance. At least an hour he was sure. He was tired, hot and sweaty. The club was getting warm as more people came and packed in.

He was trying to decide what to do when he heard the music slow down. Many people took that time to go to the bar to grab something to drink. "Can we go outside for a moment? I need to cool off." He asked his dance partner. He grinned and nodded, linking their arms together as he dragged him to the back door of the club.

Rude sigh as the cool night air washed over his warmed body. It was a clear night and the stars were out. He walked a little bit down the darkened ally and leaned against the wall. He heard his dance partner leaning next to him and glanced down. "Thanks." Rude mumbled.

"It was no problem." He looked up at the stars, and Rude saw them reflected in his eyes. "You're a Turk, aren't you?" He asked still looking up.

Rude was startled, "How did you know?"

"Well the suit was a dead give away, but it was the way you held yourself. Always watching everyone, always on guard. I couldn't help myself though, you just looked so awkward in there that I just had to help." He grinned at him than laughed at his own joke. "So…what's your name anyways?"

"Hmm…oh, it's Rude." He held out his hand.

"Rude, huh? I'm Reno, nice to meet you." He shook it, smiling at him.

He hadn't been paying any attention to his surroundings until he heard a shoe scuff the concrete of the ally floor. He froze as he stair at the man before him, gun in his hand. "Hand over all your money." He demanded gun held steady as it pointed at them. He swore in his head at his stupidity and reached for his own gun.

It wasn't there, he swore out loud this time as he realized he'd left it in Tseng's car, thinking he wouldn't need it. He felt Reno place a hand on his arm and he looked at him. He shook his head slightly, telling him to wait. "Hang on," he said to the thief. Rude watched him reach into his back pocket and pull out something small and black. He watched as he flipped it open, reveling the serrated edge of the knife.

In a blur of motion he sprang forward. Rude followed him, stunned at what he was doing. It was over in a second as he twisted the gun from the man's hand, breaking his trigger finger in the process, and placed the point of the knife at his throat while aiming the gun at his gut. A bead of blood trailed down his neck as the knife pressed in.

"Are you really that stupid?" He asked in a cold voice. "Get out of here, or you won't live to see tomorrow." He kicked him away and the man stumbled, falling on his ass as he tried to get away. Scrambling to his feet he ran out of the ally, fear on his face.

"Idiot." Reno walked back towards him. He wiped the tip of his knife on his jeans and closed it, tucking it back into his back pocket. "You alright?" He asked Rude as he stopped in front of him. He held out the gun for him to take.

"Hmm…yes, It was good." He was still reliving the moment of attack in his mind. Even when he fought, it was like he was dancing. He took the gun and stuck it into his pocket. Sighing he sat down on the ground and leaned his head back. Reno stayed standing as he leaned against the wall next to him again. "You know, you would make a good Turk." He told to Reno, glancing up at him. "Not many would use a knife in a gun fight."

Reno smiled ruefully, "Well I don't usually use a knife, but I left my gun like you and this was all I had on me."

"Still, you would make a good Turk. Though I owe you now for that. I knew I should have brought my gun." He cursed under his breath.

"Close you eye." Reno told him as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Why?" Rude asked, unsure about his reasoning.

"Oh, just close your eyes already." He stared down at him impatiently.

"Fine." He closed his eye slowly and waited. He gasped when he felt his warm lips pressed against his own. Taking advantage of his open mouth, Reno press into the kiss, caressing him with his tongue exploring his mouth. Their tongues touched again and again in a ritualistic dance that seemed to last forever. He was gasping for breath when they pulled apart.

Reno licked his lips and slow smile spreading across his face. "I think that's payment enough for saving your butt back there." Rude just stared at him. "Well, I better get going. Who knows, maybe I'll see you around." He sauntered off down the ally as he headed toward the street the ally connected to. Rude watched him disappear around the corner, whistling a cheerful tone with his hands in his pocket.

Rude followed Rufus and Elena back to Tseng's car. "So Rude, did you have a fun time?" Rufus asked as Tseng unlocked the doors.

He didn't say anything as he climbed into the back seat and ignored them. Elena shrugged, but a smile played across her face as she remembered the glimpse she had caught of him dancing with a pretty red head.

Rude lay his head back on the seat as Tseng pulled out of the parking lot and drove them back to Shinra building. He felt the gun in his pocket and smiled slightly. He knew he would meet him again soon, even if it was just a feeling.

* * *

So this is supposedly before Reno becomes a Turk and when they both meet. Not sure if this is exactly how it happened, but oh well. It's my story and this is how it happened. Rude is just so awkward around people. Aww, poor Rude [Hugs him.] I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.

I was bored the other day when I got the idea to write this. I was listening to the song Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. It just seemed to scream RenoxRude, well RenoxRude and RenoxKadaj. To me anyways, I don't know about anyone else, but I decided to stick with RenoxRude since I'm not sure who would be who if it was Reno and Kadaj in this situation. There is a small amount of suggestion of TsengxElena also. Some people are probably screaming at me, asking why I'm writing this and not my other stories that I've started. Well, I'll admit it, I'm being really lazy at the moment and don't feel like working on them at the moment. YAY PROCRASTINATION!!! I'll eventually get back to them, but I couldn't concentrate on them when this little story was buzzing through my head. Please comment anyways on this and I'll get to work on the other stories as soon as possible.


End file.
